Sleepless Nights
by Mako.lover
Summary: Rikki learns that love is sometimes a dangerous game, and you will have to fight to win it. Lewis is torn between two people and a surprizing twist comes in for Cleo. R&R
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

"Rikki, meet me on the middle of Mako Island after closing time." He said to her in a hushed tone.

"Is this really a good idea?" Rikki answered.

"I don't care, I have to see you."

"Fine, I'll be there." Rikki said and went back to waiting her tables.

Rikki couldn't stop thinking about what he said, I mean, she knew she loved him but could they keep their relationship a secret for so long. It will break on of her best friend's hearts if she knew.

Finally it was closing time, Rikki closed up the café and walked to the docks, she made sure the coast was clear before diving into the water. She took her time to swim around the reefs but soon remembered she had somewhere to go, she kicked with her tail and swum with super speed to Mako. She dragged herself onto the beach and saw the familiar boat anchored at the Island.

After drying off and transforming back to human, Rikki made her way to the centre of the Island and there he stood, his perfect blond hair, his inviting smile, and his arms open wide. Rikki ran up to him and they embraced in the longest hug they have ever been.

"Lewis, it's so good to be here with you." Rikki said.

"I've missed you, now come here gorgeous." Lewis said and pulled Rikki into a long and passionate kiss. Rikki didn't pull back, she just grabbed onto Lewis and let fate do the rest. They pulled apart after a long time and they were still in each other's arms.

"How would Cleo feel if she found out?" Rikki said and looked up at Lewis.

"I have no idea, but the strange thing is, I don't really care about Cleo anymore, you're all that matters to me now."

"Lewis, you have no idea what that means to me." Rikki smiled.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Hey Zane have you seen Lewis?" Cleo asked when she entered the café.

"No, I haven't seen him or Rikki since yesterday."

"You don't think something happened to them?" Cleo asked in her worried voice.

"Relax Cleo, I'm sure they're fine."

"How do you know, remember what happened last week at Rikki's birthday?"

Zane remembered all too well what happened last week, Rikki spent the night at his house, telling him what happened on the boat and how Will, Bella and Cleo saved her. She was tied up in a small room and she saw Will, Cleo and Bella trying to help, there even was a fire on the boat. Zane was so happy to see Rikki was safe after what she had been through.

"Yeah, but nothing of that will ever happen again, I will make sure of that." Zane said and wiped a table clean.

Cleo sat at one of the tables and watched as Bella walked onto the stage, the rest of the band walked up as well, there was only one person missing from the band. Lewis is supposed to play the drums. Nate got one of his lame friends at the drums and Bella moved to the mic.

"Hey everyone, this next song is our newest hit, we wrote it ourselves." Bella announced and the music started to play.

_I'm the kinda girl when I'm looking at you_

_Further than your mind can see _

_I'm the kinda girl gonna make it happen today_

_Sayyyy_

_I don't need a hand when you're hitting zero_

_I can do it all myself_

_Heard about your plan think I'm going solo_

_Heyyyy, yeahhhh_

_So I'll make it easy yeah, yeah _

_Hey boy I wanna have some fun_

_Hey boy I wanna drift into the_

_Hey now I wanna dance away the night_

Cleo heard the music in the back of her mid but she couldn't help but wonder where Rikki and Lewis are, and if they are in danger. She glanced over and saw that Zane was looking at her, when she looked back at him, he smiled and turned around.

"What was that about?" Cleo asked herself but tried to focus on Bella's singing.

**So that was the first chapter for all those ****Rewis**** fans out there, this one is just for you. and this fanfic has drama like no one has ever seen! please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love is strong

"It's getting late, we should head back." Rikki said.

"I have a better idea…" Lewis said mysterious and helped Rikki up from the rocks on Mako Island.

"And what might that be?" Rikki asked while they walked hand in hand towards Lewis's boat.

"You can stay with me for the night." Lewis replied. They got to the boat and Rikki climbed in, being careful not to get wet. Lewis pushed the boat into the water and hopped in, drying himself first before moving closer to Rikki.

"What do say?"

"Okay, I'll just text my dad and tell him I'm staying with one of the girls." Rikki said and pulled out her phone.

Lewis drove with his boat to the docks where he lives, Rikki had never been to Lewis's house before but she was surprized to see it looked a little like Will's place. Lewis helped Rikki out of the boat and she walked into the room of Lewis's own boatshed, but wasn't filled with shells, but with science stuff.

Lewis came in and they had to turn the light on, as it was already dark outside, Rikki was exhausted from the day's work and flopped down onto Lewis's bed. Lewis smiled and turned the light off again and got into his bed next to Rikki. He placed his arm around her, Rikki's head rested on Lewis's chest and she could feel his heart beating under her. It felt so peaceful, Rikki fell asleep fast with Lewis just after her, and they were in each other's arms the whole night.

The first rays of sunlight came through the window and Rikki's eyes flashed open, she saw it wasn't her room, then she looked beside her and saw Lewis looking at her, then she remembered where she was. Rikki sat up in the bed, looking down at her clothes she was in still from yesterday.

"Morning, sleep well?" Lewis asked her.

"Yeah, we should this again." Rikki said and Lewis pulled her down towards him, Rikki felt how Lewis pulled her down but before she could react, her lips were pressed against Lewis's lips and his arms were around her waist. Rikki turned in the bed and placed her arms around Lewis's neck as they still kissed for a few long minutes. Eventually they pulled back and Rikki smiled.

"I better get back to my dad, but I'll be back tonight." Rikki said and hurried out of Lewis's house, she dove off the docks and went back home.

Lewis still laid in his bed, staring at the roof, he thought by himself over the events of the past week, how he and Rikki made a connection like nothing before, at first she was just a rebel and stubborn tomboy with a tail and he was a science freak with long hair and glasses. But now…. They are in love, and they're love is strong, really strong.

"How did I fall madly head over heels for that girl?" He thought by himself.

**~Meanwhile~**

Rikki walked from the shore back to her house, on the way she tied her hair and tried to improve her clothes, before her dad gets suspicious on where she really was the night before. When she swam to the shore she first used the water to rinse off all her smudged make up.

She reached the trailer and went inside, to her relief, her dad was already gone to work. Rikki sighed and went to her bathroom. She opened the tap and took a relaxing bath, thinking over the events of the previous night. She was so happy with Lewis, she just felt bad for lying to Zane and Cleo about their secret relationship.

But Rikki didn't want to be bothered with the bad thoughts, so she focused on the good thoughts and memories that she and Lewis had and she thought by herself.

"Lewis kisses so much better than Zane." She smiled at her thoughts, playing back the kisses with Lewis, almost like it's happing at that moment. The Rikki got smacked back to reality by her phone ringing, it was Bella.

"Hey Bella." Rikki replied.

"Hey Rikki, do you want to meet us at the moon pool for a swim?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Come on Rikki, it'll be fun!" Rikki knew she couldn't say no to Bella.

"Fine I'll come." Rikki said and hung up the phone, she got out of the bath and dried herself off, and she dressed in some shorts and a tank top and headed out. She walked to the beach and dove into the water, heading for the moon pool on Mako Island.

**That's just the beginning of my 'Rewis' next chapter will have a little Cleo/Zane in as well. and oh, please review with ship names for Cleo and Zane... I can't think of a great ship name.**

**thanks...**


	3. Chapter 3: Lights, Romantic, Action

Chapter 3: Lights, Romantic, Action

Rikki swam into the moon pool and guilt washed over her as she saw the happy smile of Cleo, but she forced it away and smiled back.

"Hey, what's up?" Rikki asked and got comfortable in the moon pool.

"Nothing much, Will has to do training with Sophie again but yeah." Bella answered.

"Why don't you ask Will out already?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know if he is in to me that much."

"Oh he's crazy over you." Rikki said and they soon got into their normal chatting and Rikki forgot about Lewis.

"Who is up for a race?" Bella suggested.

"I am always." Rikki replied, the three dove under water and raced 2 times around Mako, back to the moon pool, Bella and Rikki were the same time but at the last few meters, Bella stopped to wait for Cleo and Rikki swam through the opening first.

"Ha, I win…again."

"I just waited for Cleo."

"Yeah, yeah, say what you want." Rikki smirked and smiled at her two best friends.

**~Later~**

Cleo walked into the café and walked to Zane. He smiled and went over to her.

"Hey Zane, back when you were still looking for that sea monster, you did research at the marine park, do you still have those articles? I need it for my dolphin training." Cleo asked, Zane thought for a while but nodded.

"Yeah, I still have it, come by my house this afternoon and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks Zane." Cleo answered and left the café, Zane smiled and watched as Cleo walked out.

Zane finished his shift at the café and went home, he got home about the same time Cleo got there, and he opened the door and let Cleo in.

"Just come up to my room, I think it should be there." Zane said and led her to his bedroom. Cleo stood in the huge room while Zane ruffled through the drawers and finally he got a file and placed it on his desk.

"There you go." He said.

"Thanks-"

Cleo was about to answer when she took a step back and tripped over a box. Zane grabbed her hand to keep her on her feet but it was too late, Cleo and Zane fell onto the floor, soon both of them began to laugh.

"That was an epic fail." Cleo began.

"Yeah." Zane said, and without thinking, he leaned down and kissed Cleo on her lips, he realized what he did and expected her to pull away immediately but she didn't, she did something that not she or Zane expected. Cleo placed her arms around Zane's neck and kissed him back.

They pulled back and Zane smiled.

"Wow that was unexpected." He said.

"What have we just done?" Cleo asked panicked as they stood up from the ground.

"We fell in love." Zane said.

"What? I am NOT in love with you Zane!" Cleo yelled and tried to run out the door but Zane grabbed her waist.

"Come on, look me in the eye and say you don't feel anything." Cleo looked directly into Zane's eyes and opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything.

"I…I feel something." She admitted.

Zane pulled her into a tight hug and they kissed again.

"Let's just keep this between us for a while until we can tell Rikki and Lewis, okay?" Zane said, still keeping Cleo close to him.

"Okay." Cleo replied with a soft voice.

**~Meanwhile~**

Bella preformed one last song at the café, before Rikki closed up. Bella noticed Rikki was tense and went up to her.

"Hey are you okay, you look tense."

"Yeah I am fine, just overworked that's all." Rikki replied and gave Bella a reassuring smile.

She closed up the café and went back to her house where her dad waited for her to come, he waited in the doorway and smiled when she came in.


	4. Chapter 4: Dad knows best

Chapter 4: Dad knows best

"Hey Dad." Rikki greeted as she walked into her trailer.

"Hi, sweetie." Her dad replied and Rikki walked to her room, she grabbed a backpack and threw her pyjamas and extra clothes in. after that, she went to have a long and relaxing bath.

The sun was already starting to set, Rikki dressed herself and threw the backpack over her shoulder, she was about to head for the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Enjoy your night at Zane's house." Her dad said.

"What? I am having a sleepover with the girls, I-"

"Save it Rikki, I know you're not really going to the girls, you haven't been going to them every night for the past 3 nights have you?" Her dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I haven't been to Zane's house."

"Ahh, yeah, me and your mother snuck out to when she was still dating my best friend, we were so in love, she used to come to my pace every night and spend the night there. Next morning she would disappear and get home with her make up smudged and her hair in a mess." Terry said, glancing at Rikki.

"So…who's the guy?"

"Uh…." Rikki hesitated.

"Lewis." She finally said.

"Oh, just please remember Rikki, if you spend time with him at night just be careful, and don't do anything stupid, you don't want to get pregnant on your last year of school."

"Dad! I won't be THAT irresponsible!" Rikki yelled and her dad smiled.

"Yeah, I trust you Rikki."

"Thanks Dad, see you tomorrow." Rikki said and left her trailer, she walked over to Lewis's house and knocked on his door, and soon he opened it and smiled wide.

"I'm here, I've missed you." Rikki said and jumped into Lewis's arms, they embraced in a long hug before releasing.

It was dark outside, the clouds were almost as dark as the night itself. Every few minutes, thunder could be heard clapping. Light rain started to fall, Rikki went to the bathroom and changed into her Red silk pyjama top and a pair of pyjama shorts. Lewis had his sweatpants and a t-shirt on. He was still working in his laptop when Rikki came out of the bathroom.

"Are you ever gonna put that thing down?" Rikki asked as she closed his laptop for him and sat on is lap.

"Well for you, I would do anything." Lewis answered and he placed his one hand on Rikki's back and the other behind her neck. They both leaned closer and their lips touched. They kissed for a few minutes then Rikki snuggled into his arms and sat there for a while, Lewis went back to working on his computer, with Rikki falling asleep on his lap.

Lewis stood up from the chair and carried Rikki to his bed. He placed her in the bed, turned the lights off and got in next to her. She looked so perfect when she was sleeping, even in her sleep, she wrapped her arms around Lewis.

He also placed his arms around her waist and it was easy to fall asleep with the soft rain dripping down the windows, the clap of thunder every now and then.

**~XXX~**

The next morning Rikki woke up and felt Lewis's arms are still wrapped around her waist, she looked up at him, he was still sleeping. Rikki placed her hands behind his neck and kissed him on his lips. Lewis's eyes flashed open.

"Wow, that's better than any alarm clock." He said, smiling at Rikki before pulling her closer to him and they started kissing again, Rikki loved the feel of his warm body next to hers. And their kisses were more passionate than Zane's ever were.

"Hey Lewis, my...uh… dad…he knows about us." Rikki said looking up at Lewis.

"About what? The mermaids?"

"No, about me and you."

"What, how did he find out?

"When I left yesterday to come here he figured out it was a guy, he didn't buy the sleepover with the girls. He said it's okay with him and he won't say anything, we must just be careful that I don't get pregnant." Rikki said, mimicking her father's voice.

"Don't worry, we are not that irresponsible." Lewis assured Rikki and pulled her in for another kiss, with his hands buried in a bunch of her messy curls.


	5. Chapter 5: Drama Begins Now

**Hey guys, so this one is another Rewis one, next chapter I will focus on 'Clane', and it might get a little more than T- rated but I know you guys will love it! also, if any of you are on instagram, I have made a contest to make a cover for this fanfic, so you can post your entries. **

**on with the story...**

Chapter 5: Drama begins now

Rikki and Lewis decided to take a walk on the beach early the next morning, they went to Lewis's secret fishing spot and sat behind the rocks where no one could see them.

"This is really nice." Rikki said when she sat down next to Lewis, he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed slowly. Rikki was awestruck when Lewis pulled back.

"Now, I've left you speechless." Lewis said and smiled.

"I think so yeah." Rikki said, suddenly she reached in her pocket and saw she had a message from Cleo.

"What is it?" Lewis asked.

"It's a message from Cleo,"

_Rikki, meet me and Bella at the moon pool, we have problems…_

Rikki read it to Lewis.

"Sorry, I have to go, but I will meet you here for lunch in 3 hours." Rikki said and gave Lewis a peck on the lips and she rushed to the water. Lewis watched as she dove into the ocean and disappeared beneath the deep blue.

Rikki swam up in the moon pool and saw Cleo sitting on the edge of the moon pool, her feet was so close to the water that Rikki swimming up made enough waves to splash over her feet, Cleo dove in quickly and surfaced next to Rikki, Bella joined them a few minutes after.

"What problems do we have?" Rikki asked concerned.

"It's a full moon tonight Rikki." Cleo said.

"Oh yeah, what are we gonna do about the tentacle tonight?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, I've made plans with my dad to watch movies tonight, but I will be careful." Rikki lied.

"Yeah, I've kind of promised I would visit my mom." Cleo said.

"Well, don't worry, I'll see if I can stay with Will to hide from the tentacle this time." Bella said and smiled, every now and then she shot a look over at Rikki but said nothing.

**~3 hours later~**

Rikki walked on the beach towards the old fishing spot, about half way there she heard someone calling her name, and she turned around and saw Bella.

"Rikki, we need to talk…" Bella said.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Rikki asked her.

"You tell me…I kind of saw you and Lewis this morning on the rocks…kissing?" Bella said the word a little softer. Rikki tensed up when she heard Bella.

"That's impossible, you probably saw two people looking like me and Lewis." Rikki tried to cover up.

"No, I am positive it was you! What is going on here?"

"Have you told Cleo anything?" Rikki asked first.

"No, please just tell me the truth." Bella pleaded.

"I can't, truth won't do good to anyone. Just forget what you saw it was nothing okay?"

"Fine, if it was nothing, then you wouldn't mind if I tell Cleo what I think I saw?" Bella blurted out, tears were already forming in her eyes.

"NO! Whatever you do, don't tell Cleo!" Rikki tensed up, it's bad enough that Bella knows, what if Cleo finds out too?

"Then just tell me what happened or I will tell her." Bella said and a tear streamed down her cheek. Rikki sighed.

"I'm not the only one keeping this secret. Meet me and Lewis on Mako in an hour. And I promise we will tell you everything." Rikki replied.

"Okay, see you there." Bella wiped the tear off and headed for the ocean, Rikki continued walking to the rocks and she saw Lewis sitting on one of the rocks, she went and sat next to him.

"Hey Rikki I was thinking-"

"We're screwed Lewis, Bella knows. She saw us." Rikki interrupted him.

"What? How could she have seen us, we've been careful!" Lewis said.

"Apparently not enough. She saw us making out here at our secret place. Now she wants us to tell her everything or she will tell Cleo what she saw." Rikki said worriedly.

"Shit- I guess we will have to tell her then. Maybe she'll keep it a secret."

"No way, Lewis. We've got to think of something, we can't tell her the truth!" Rikki exclaimed and looked away at Mako where Bella would be waiting for them….

**Next one will be a clane chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Heart wants what it wants

**Wow, 2 chapters in one day! this one gets a little more romantic but it still is cute! enjoy and please review your thoughts!**

Chapter 6: The heart wants what the heart wants

Cleo wandered off in the direction of Zane's house, she felt bad for lying to Rikki and Bella about visiting her mom on the night of a full moon. But Rikki had plans with her dad and Bella said she was going to Will's boatshed. The sun had already set and it was hard to see but Cleo reached Zane's house.

She came to the door and Zane opened it with a smile, he had his jean on but he was shirtless. Cleo had a loose green dress on.

"Hey Cleo." He said and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey, is your dad here?" she asked concerned.

"No, he's on a conference, he won't be back for 3 days. Why?"

"Cause I am not supposed to be staying with you for the night…plus it's a full moon." Cleo said, walking towards the stairs with Zane following her.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you." Zane called after Cleo as she reached Zane's room, she entered the room and placed her bag on the table when she felt a tight grip on her waist.

"Come here babe." Zane said as he grabbed Cleo by her waist, he pulled her closer to him and slid his hand under her dress on her bare back.

Cleo placed her arms around Zane's neck and they kissed passionately. Zane pushed Cleo back and they both fell onto Zane's bed. In the process, Zane completely removed Cleo's dress and Cleo ripped off Zane's jean.

Zane's hand slid up and down Cleo's spine on her bare back and Cleo buried her hands on Zane's hair, still kissing him roughly. Zane took a break from Cleo's lips and kissed her neck slowly. Cleo moaned from the pleasure she felt, her heart was beating faster and faster.

A while later, Cleo was on top of Zane with her hands on his chest, Zane placed his hands around Cleo's neck and kissed her chest, while Cleo still moaned from pleasure and tried to kiss him back.

**~Early morning ~**

It was dark in Zane's bedroom, the sun was just a few minutes away from rising ,Zane and Cleo's clothing lying on the floor, Zane was sleeping with Cleo on top of him, his arms wrapped around her bare body, and Cleo's arms around Zane's neck. Suddenly her eyes shot open.

_'__What have we done?' _She thought to herself.

She climbed out of the bed careful not to wake Zane and put on her clothing, Cleo walked to the back door and disappeared out of Zane's house. She rushed to her own house and got into the bed before her dad got suspicious.

XXX

Zane woke up with sunlight on his face, he remembered what had happened last night and saw that Cleo wasn't there anymore, Zane saw his clothing on the floor, he walked to the cupboard and got fresh clothes.

He dialled Cleo's number but she didn't pick up, so he sent her a text.

_Cleo, _

_Meet me on Mako, in the bushes in 30 min._

_We HAVE to talk_

_~Z_

Zane got dressed and he headed to the docks and got into his Zodiac. He rushed to Mako and waited in the bushes for Cleo to show up.

"Zane?" Cleo asked in a hushed tone when she walked into the deeper bushes of Mako.

"Here I am." Zane said and Cleo went over to him, he wanted to place his arms around her but she pulled back.

"No Zane, this is wrong." She said.

"Cleo, listen, last night was one of the best nights of my life."

"Yeah, it was one of the best nights for me too, but it was so wrong." Cleo said.

"I don't care about what Lewis or Rikki would say, but I need to see you again, we can't hide our feelings forever." Zane admitted and pulled Cleo closer to him.

"We also can't tell anyone about this… we have to keep this a secret from them. None of the others may know." Cleo said.

"Sure, how about you come over tonight…" Zane said and placed a stroke of hair behind Cleo's ear.

"And we can finish what we started last night."

"Zane, I wanna say no, cause it's wrong. But what else can I say, the heart wants what the heart wants!" Cleo replied and grabbed Zane by his shirt and kissed him.

**How was that? Dedicated to 'Return to Neverland' for reviewing that Zane and Cleo should spend a night together**


	7. Chapter 7: Everything falls apart

Chapter 7: Everything falls apart

Rikki and Lewis have decided to tell Bella that they were dared to kiss each other only one time and they both hated it. Rikki didn't want to risk Bella knowing the truth. At first Bella acted weird but she later accepted it and they went on with their lives.

**~XXX~**

Zane was all alone in his house the night, he wondered if Cleo would show up. He looked over at the clock.

_11 PM_

He decided to go to bed, Cleo won't be coming after all. He walked up to his bedroom, it was so dark, he didn't even bother to turn the lights on but when he pushed the door open, a shadow stood there, looking at him.

Zane instantly recognised her as Cleo, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

"I thought you weren't coming." He whispered in her ear as he broke the kiss.

"I told you what I want." She said back and grabbed his shirt. She pulled it off, revealing his muscular body.

Zane knew what to do, Cleo decided to wear her long loose top and denim shorts. Zane also took the hems of her told and pulled it over her head, pushing her backwards onto his bed again. Cleo unbuttoned Zane's belt and he did the same to her denim shorts.

It was midnight, Cleo and Zane were still on top of each other, kissing roughly. Zane was now on top of her, his hands under her bare body, and Cleo had her hands buried in Zane's hair. And he was kissing her neck. A moan escaped from Cleo's mouth. She was and the highest stage of ecstasy when Zane kissed her more deeply and passionately.

She turned over that she can be on top of Zane, her legs were wrapped around his waist as she kissed him. A louder moan escaped from Zane's mouth but he just smiled, it was just the best experience of his life.

**~Meanwhile~**

Rikki knocked on Lewis's door again, she was dressed in her sexy red dress that Zane gave her a long time ago. Lewis said he was going to take her out to dinner. Lewis came out dressed in his suit.

"Wow, you look fancy." Rikki said.

"And you look gorgeous." Lewis said and gave her a kiss.

They went to a fancy restaurant and had the best food, Lewis even fed Rikki chocolate covered strawberries for desert, Rikki wasn't the romantic type, but somehow, she loved it when Lewis made everything super romantic, just for her.

When they returned to Lewis's house, Rikki closed the door.

"I still want a thank you for tonight." Lewis reminded her.

She stepped forward and placed her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Lewis just couldn't help himself and he pushed her against the wall, kissing her harder, he began to pull the straps of her dress down.

Rikki just loosened the buttons on his shirt and pushed back until they fell onto the bed. Rikki got Lewis clothes off and he pulled her dress all the way down. Slowly he unhooked her bra with one hand, the other hand was still tangled in a bunch of Rikki's curls.

Rikki moaned but kept on kissing him until they were both breathless, Rikki began to process what happened and tried to cover herself up but Lewis took her arms away,

"Don't…. you are perfect, just the way you are." He said and pulled her body against his. And they both fell asleep instantly.

**~At Zane's house~**

Zane woke up the next morning and saw Cleo wasn't beside him, he stood up and got dressed. Then he heard something downstairs. He made his way down and saw Cleo in the bathroom, throwing up.

"Cleo, are you okay?" he asked and went in to help her.

"I don't feel very well." She said in a soft voice. Zane got up with her and led her to the couch.

"Cleo… I think, maybe we need to do the test…"

"What? No, it can't be…." Cleo said, but in her heart she knew it had to be done.

"We have to Cleo, I will get them and you can do them here." Zane said and left, a while later he came back with 2 tests, Cleo did both of them and they waited for the result.

Zane picked up the tests and looked at them, then he showed it to Cleo.

"Oh no, this can't be happening! Everything is falling apart!" She yelled and began to cry.

Zane held her close to him, he knew what he did was wrong, but he really cared for Cleo and would do anything to keep her happy.


	8. Chapter 8: Harder to hide

Chapter 8: Harder to hide

Rikki shot up from her place next to Lewis and grabbed her clothes, heading for the bathroom, she got dressed again while silently cursed herself.

She snuck back into Lewis's room, trying to get to the door but Lewis woke up and looked at Rikki.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked and Rikki turned around.

"It's better if I leave…" She said softly.

"No, please, talk to be, what have I done wrong?" Lewis said, sitting up and pulling a pair of sweatpants from his drawer and pulling them on.

"It's not what you've done wrong, it's what _we_ have done wrong." Rikki said walking back and sitting next to Lewis on his bed.

"I've promised my dad I won't do anything irresponsible and I won't get pregnant on my last year of school. And now look what we've done… we have been irresponsible last night, we went too far." Rikki said, trying to hold her tears back.

It was odd for Lewis considering Rikki never cries, Lewis moved on his bed, shifting himself to face Rikki, he saw her blue eyes sparkling with shiny tears and one rolled down her cheek. Lewis took his hand and wiped the tear off her face.

He then took her neck with both hands and forced her face to look into his eyes.

"Look at me, no matter what happens, I'll never leave you." He said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"But we will have to do a test." Rikki said, still sobbing into Lewis's arms.

"Then we'll do it." Lewis said and squeezed Rikki to comfort her.

XXX

Lewis came back, holding a pink and white box in his hand, his palms was already sweating and she hasn't even taken the test yet. He handed the box to Rikki and she made her way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Rikki opened the door and sat next to Lewis on the bed as they waited to see the results, Rikki was already beginning to cry but suddenly Lewis jumped up.

"Rikki, it's negative!" He said and pulled her up from the bed.

"Really?" Rikki exclaimed and took the test from Lewis, it read negative. Rikki had never been more relieved in her entire life.

"This is great news for me." She said and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Rikki, I am so sorry, you know I didn't do it on purpose, it just…happened." Lewis tried to explain.

"It's okay Lewis, I am not mad at you, but thank you." Rikki said and threw her arms around Lewis again and they shared a kiss.

**~Meanwhile~**

Cleo paced around in Zane's house, not knowing what to do? She just found out she's pregnant. How will she tell her parents? And Lewis?

"Cleo, stop pacing, you're gonna step a hole into the floor." Zane said standing up from the couch.

"What am I going to tell my parents? Or even Lewis, how do I tell him that I've cheated on him and slept with another guy? And not just any guy, with you?" Cleo said, her voice shaking.

"We will figure this out together Cleo, just don't tell anyone, yet. We can tell them when the time is ready." Zane said and looked at Cleo.

"Okay, I just wish I wasn't so stupid. We should've been more careful."

"I know, but we can't reverse what happened Cleo." Zane said.

"I need some time… alone." Cleo said and stormed out of Zane's house.

She ran towards the nearest docks and dove in, swimming to the only place she felt safe at, the moon pool.

Cleo surfaced in the moon pool and she was relieved to see there was no one else there, but suddenly the tears kept flowing and Cleo couldn't stop them.

"Why is this happening to me?" She thought by herself.

Now everyone ill hate her, she's be the slut of the school, and her parents will probably kick her out of the house….and Lewis, he will never even want to speak to her again.

Cleo sat there in the moon pool, crying her whole heart out, every now and then she tried ducking under to clean her face from the tears but it didn't help.

**Sorry to end it like this, but you guys should know me by know, drama is my thing...**


	9. Chapter 9: A date on Mako Island

Chapter 9: A date at Mako Island

Rikki woke up next to Lewis once again, wrapped in the safety of his arms. She kissed him good morning and sat up on the bed.

"Lewis..." She started.

"Yeah." He answered while playing with strands of her blonde hair.

"I have had enough of this, I'm gonna tell Zane and Cleo today."

"What? No you said when we are ready."

"Well I am ready, Lewis, I called Zane last night, cancelling out date tonight, not because I am busy 'helping my dad' but because I'm seeing another guy, this has to stop." Rikki said and looked into Lewis's eyes.

Lewis knew he couldn't resist those blue eyes staring right back at him.

"Fine, I'll tell Cleo to meet me on Mako this afternoon."

"Good, and I'll tell Zane." Rikki stood up and got up from the bed.

**~At the café~**

Rikki walked into the café, fresh guilt washed over her as she saw Zane, but she held herself together and went over to the counter.

"Hi Zane, about today, I know I said I can't come tonight but I was thinking we could go for a picnic on Mako?" She asked him, putting her best fake smile on.

"Sure, what can I bring?" Zane replied.

"Just yourself, I'll sort out the rest." Zane nodded and Rikki left the café again, dreading the day ahead until this afternoon.

It was around lunch time when Lewis entered the café and saw Cleo sitting at one of the boots, he went to her and sat down opposite her, Cleo jerked back when she saw him, she tried not to tense up or he would get suspicious.

"Hi, Cleo, would you come to Mako this afternoon, something has changed at the moon pool, I wanna show you before I tell the other's" Lewis lied.

"Okay, I'll be there." Cleo replied, Lewis stood up and left the café again.

Cleo stood up when he left and walked over o the counter where Zane was busy making smoothies.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi, how is it going?" He asked.

"As good as it gets with any pregnant teenage mermaid." Cleo replied which made Zane smile.

"Listen, I have to go to a picnic on Mako this afternoon with Rikki." Zane said as he became serious again.

"Yeah, I have to meet Lewis there too, there are apparently some changes at the moon pool he wants to show me."

"Ugh, his science stuff again…" Zane began.

"Zane, leave Lewis alone, he does his thing, you do yours." Cleo said and ordered another fruit juice.

**~Later on Mako~**

Lewis waited on Mako when he saw Rikki approaching him.

"Zane's boat's on its way here, you ready for this?" Rikki asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Lewis said and saw Zane walking up to them, not far behind him, Cleo walked as well.

"Lewis, shall we go?" Cleo said as she began to walk in the direction of the moon pool cave. But suddenly she screamed and fell to the ground.

"CLEO!" Lewis yelled and rushed over to her. Rikki's eyes also widened and she ran over to her best friend.

"Come on, we have to get her to a hospital." Lewis said, beginning to pick her up.

"No, don't, she'll be fine." Zane said, as calm as can be.

"Typical, you don't even care do you?" Lewis yelled at him before turning to Zane.

"She'll be fine; it's going to happen a lot." Zane said.

"Young girls don't just faint like that Zane, what are you telling the future now?" Lewis made Zane so angry that he just blurted out.

"She will do it for the next 9 mon...ths." Zane slowed down he's talking, realizing he said too much.

Lewis blinked a few times before he glanced at Rikki.

"WHAT?" he said and looked at Zane.

"Nothing, it's nothing, just ignore it."

"9 months, that means she's pregnant Zane!" Lewis yelled, his face red with anger.

"And the only way you would know that is if…You were involved."

Cleo started cough and jerked up.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head. Zane looked at her doubtfully before saying.

"Lewis found out."

"What? Lewis I am so sorry-"

"Save it Cleo! How could you be so stupid?" Lewis yelled and turned around, he started running away from Cleo and Zane. Rikki shot a glare to Zane before following Lewis.

"I am so sorry Cleo." Zane said as Cleo started to cry.

"Lewis has never yelled at me like that, never!" Cleo managed to say through the sobs.

XXX

"Lewis! Lewis! Wait up." Rikki called after him, he stopped at the beach and turned around.

"What?"

"Didn't you over react with Cleo?" She asked.

"She slept with him, now she's pregnant, how stupid could she have been!" Lewis yelled again.

"You're not much different here Lewis. The only difference is I'm not pregnant." Rikki said and Lewis began felt ashamed. She was right, everything Cleo did wrong, they did wrong too.

"You're right." Lewis admitted.

"Aren't I always?" Rikki smiled and looked at Lewis.

"Now, let's go back." Rikki said and turned around, walking back towards the forest.


	10. Chapter 10: Double the trouble

Chapter 10: Double the trouble

Rikki walked with Lewis back to the forest where Cleo still sat on the floor, crying, she looked up and wiped the tears away when she saw Lewis and Rikki coming back, she shot up immediately.

"Lewis, I am so sorry, it was stupid of me and-"

"It's fine Cleo, we didn't call you to Mako to go to the moon pool or have a picnic." Lewis said, looking over at Rikki. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"The reason we called we here is to tell you that… well, me and Lewis have been seeing each other." Rikki said, reaching down and locking her fingers with Lewis's.

"What?" Zane said as he saw the sight in front of him.

"Yeah, I overreacted when I said you were stupid Cleo, cause, we did just as wrong." Lewis said, giving a weak smile.

"So we basically switched boyfriends?" Cleo chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, but look, I don't want us to fight about it." Rikki said.

"Then how about we make it official, me and Cleo and you and Lewis?" Zane suggested.

"Okay, and Cleo, I will still be here if you need any help with the…uhm..." Lewis couldn't even say it but Cleo understood.

"Thanks Lewis." Cleo said and the two new couples left the forest, walking in the direction of the moon pool, talking about how stupid it was that they both switched boyfriends.

They entered the cave of the moon pool and saw Bella and Will, talking in the moon pool.

"Hey guys, we have some news." Rikki said, looking at Bella before swallowing hard.

"What is it Rikki?" Bella asked as Rikki sat on the edge of the moon pool.

"We lied to you the other day, when we said we kissed because of a dare… me and Lewis are actually dating now." Rikki said and Bella's mouth dropped open, Will's eyes just went wide.

"What? Cleo? Zane? I don't understand."

"We found out that while me and Rikki had an affair, Miss Cleo also had an affair with Zane, so we decided to break up and date each other's girls." Lewis said, looking at Zane, who then nodded.

"And there is one more piece of news, not sure if it's good or bad but… Cleo is pregnant."

"We definitely missed a lot." Will said, smiling.

"Yeah, I am not used to it yet. It was one foolish night but now look where I am." Cleo said sadly.

"I know that feeling." Rikki whispered.

"What? Rikki, are you…"

"No!" Rikki said. "But I did have to do the test, but mine was negative."

"Well, we are all here to help you Cleo, the only thing is you won't be able to go to the doctor."

Cleo raised an eyebrow in confusion but Will clicked her fingers and answered her.

"The check-up does involve water, and the scans might pick it up if it's a half mermaid."

"Oh, but my dad doesn't even know yet." Cleo said as she sat down on one of the rocks in the moon pool.

"We can tell them together." Zane said, placing his hand on Cleo's shoulder. She nodded but in her heart she was terrified for what her dad is going to say.

"Well, enough but this drama, who's up for a swim?" Rikki said, sliding herself into the moon pool.

Cleo decided it will be good to get her mind off things and nodded, the girls dove in and torpedoed out of the moon pool, leaving the guys alone.

"I am going home guys." Lewis said and left the cave.

Will and Zane didn't have much to say for each other so Zane also decided it would be best to go home, before he does something to Will, he doesn't even know why, he just always has a grudge against him for no reason.

XXX

After a whole afternoon of swimming, Cleo texted Zane to meet up at the café and walk towards her home. She hated the thought of telling her dad everything, but it had to be done. They got to her house and Cleo opened the door, walking towards her dad and Sam, sitting on the couch.

"Hi dad." Cleo began before taking a deep breath and sitting on the couch next to Zane.


	11. Chapter 11: A little secret

Chapter 11: A little secret

"What is it pumpkin?" Cleo's dad seemed so calm but Sam noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"Sounds serious." Don said, placing the newspaper on the coffee table and looking to Cleo and Zane.

"Zane and I, we are...dating." Cleo said, reaching for Zane's hand, he took it and interlocked their fingers.

"Oh, what about Lewis?"

"He is also dating someone else, but that's not what I wanted to tell you." Cleo began again.

"Things happened, I am sorry dad, but I am pregnant." Cleo said, she felt relieved to have it off her shoulders, until she saw her dad's face.

"You are WHAT?" Her dad yelled.

"How could you be so stupid?!"

"Dad, I am sorry, it was stupid-"

"You got yourself into this mess, get yourself out!"

Cleo started crying and hysterically she ran upstairs and Don heard the door slam and looked towards Zane.

"Leave Zane." He said, Zane however ignored him and rushed upstairs after Cleo. He opened the door and saw Cleo sitting on the floor against her bed, crying into her hands.

"It's okay Cleo; he just needs to cool down a bit." Zane tried but Cleo shook her head.

"No, he won't, he will never forgive me for what we've done." Zane sat next to Cleo and then they both saw the door open up, and Sam walked in.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, sitting on the bed and placing her hand on her shoulder

"No, my dad hates me, my life is a mess." She sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you Cleo, come with me?" Sam stood up and offered Cleo a hand, she took it and followed Sam. Zane stood up and decided to walk back home.

Sam walked Cleo out to the garden where Don sat and waited for her. She walked towards her dad while Sam gave them some space.

"I am sorry dad. Hate me if you want." Was all Cleo could manage to say. Don smiled slightly and pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"I don't hate you sweetheart, but it is a big shock for me. I never expected this from you, what is Kim going to think?"

"I know dad, I'll talk to Kim alone and i will explain to her, I don't expect you and Sam to care for the baby or anything, Zane and I will sort it out." Cleo said, getting a bit of her smile back.

"You will always be welcome here, Zane too. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

Cleo gave her dad a kiss on his cheek and walked back to the house. She went up to her room and paced around it for a while, imagining how her room will look when it's decorated for her little baby.

XXX

"Rikki, you do know that Cleo might be carrying a half human and half mermaid baby." Lewis said absentmindedly as they sat in Lewis's house, listening to the thunder in the distance.

"Yeah, and, Zane's problem now." Rikki replied.

"Hey, be careful, she's still our friend."

"I know." Rikki sighed. "I am just not in the mood to talk about Cleo now."

"So what are you in the mood for?" Lewis asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm." Rikki moved closer to Lewis, giving him a kiss on the lips. Lewis kissed her back, looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?

"Once or twice." Rikki smiled as they kissed again.

XXX

"Hey Cleo, have your dad calmed down?" Zane asked as he stepped into Cleo's living room.

"Yeah, he's still not used to it though." Was Cleo's simple answer.

"He'll get there, I am gonna start looking for an apartment for us to stay in."

"Are you sure, my dad said you're welcome here any time."

"Believe me, I want to do this." Zane pulled her in for a hug.


	12. Chapter 12: House and Home

Zane flipped through another advertisement magazine, he had been trying for the past two weeks to find a suitable home for him and Cleo. But it has been unsuccessful so far, it seems that Cleo's dad had gotten used to it, and he welcomed Zane in their house but Zane couldn't help it, he wanted a home for him and Cleo ... Alone

He flipped again through the next magazine and suddenly he stopped and squinted at the page in front of him. It was everything that he was looking for.

'It's perfect...' He thought.

He stood up, taking the magazine under his arm and made his way to Cleo's house.

~Cleo's house~

Cleo sat in the living room, watching her favourite movie when she heard the knock on the front door.

"It's open!" She yelled, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Still watching that movie?" Zane's voice came, causing Cleo to look at him, directing her eyes back on the movie a second later.

"Of course, it's my favourite movie." Cleo said as she saw in the corner of her eye that Zane sat next to her. She paused the movie and looked at Zane.

"You look excited about something." She saw the grimace on Zane's face and narrowed her eyes. If Zane is up to something he gets that look.

"I am." Zane began, taking out the magazine. "I found the perfect home. Look..."

Cleo took the book and looked carefully at the page. A small smile spread over her pale lips, she looked back at Zane, joining their hands.

"Thank you Zane, I agree, it's perfect for us."

"I'm gonna call the agent now and make an appointment." Zane took his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number on the page.

XXX

"It's so nice not to have that secrecy anymore." Rikki said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, it just feels so...surreal." Lewis said, still viciously typing on his laptop while sitting on his couch.

"Why? I have you and Cleo has Zane, neither of us are cheating anymore."

"I guess so."

"I know so." Rikki answered back, walking over to where Lewis sat, still working on his computer.

"You are always working on that thing." She said, closing the laptop for him.

"Hey!" Lewis answered, nudging her playfully. "Fine then, you win." He grabbed her waist, pulling her onto the couch, lifting her body in his arms.

"No! Lewis put me down!" Rikki yelled, trying to break free.

"Forget it, I'm too strong." Lewis replied and silenced her with his lips. Rikki tensed a moment before relaxing in his arms.

"I see that." She whispered as the kiss was broken. She looked right into his eyes, remembering why she fell for him. Those big strong protective arms around her pale and petite body.

"I love you." Lewis breathed back into her face, pressing a kiss to her lips. Rikki answered back in their own special way, kissing.

...

The day had come to an end; the sun was only inches away from the horizon, filling the air in mixed colours of orange and pink.

Rikki chuckled, seeing Lewis working again, as she excited the bathroom in her pyjamas. She flopped onto the bed with her favourite magazine and began to flip through the glistening pages.

"It's getting late, how 'bout we call it an early night." Lewis's voice came from the couch, he closed his laptop and walked over to the light switch; flipping it off. Only the dim light of the bedside table was filling the room.

"Good idea, I'm exhausted." Rikki answered, placing the magazine on the table and wrapping herself in the soft covers of Lewis's bed.

They were both just almost asleep when Lewis spoke up next to Rikki. "Why don't you move in with me?" Rikki almost jumped off the bed, she never expected that question from Lewis.

"What?" She couldn't register it in her mind yet.

"Yeah, you're always here, you sleep here at night. You might as well just live here."

"I don't know, it's a pretty big step."

"Well... You're already here." Lewis said with a small chuckle. "But take your time, let me know when you're ready." Rikki nodded and snuggled deeper into Lewis's arms, falling asleep fast.


	13. Chapter 13: Moving in

Chapter 13: Moving in

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning, the day Zane and Cleo were finally moving into their own place. Cleo looked around her bedroom for the last time and taped the remaining two boxes just as Zane entered the room.

"Ready?" He asked, placing his arms around her waist.

She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath as her hands reached for the box.

"Let's go." Were the last two words on her lips before she left the bedroom, leaving to start a new life with Zane.

**XXX**

The first rays of sunlight shone through the pale curtains and warmed Lewis's face. He felt the regular breathing next to him and remembered that nowadays he shared his bed.

Finally Rikki's eyes flickered open and she squinted at the light.

"It's so early." She mumbled to herself, thinking she was the only one awake.

"I know." Lewis whispered into her ear, making her flinch slightly, she turned her head and looked at Lewis.

"Yes." She said suddenly. Lewis raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes? For what?" He asked, looking into her bright blue orbits.

"Yes, I'll move in with you." She said, a wide smile spread on her face.

"Really? That's great, I heard Cleo and Zane are also moving into their own place." Lewis said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Rikki's ear. Just then Lewis's phone began to vibrate; he reached out and looked at the screen.

"Speak of the devil." He said and answered.

"Hi Zane. What's up?" Rikki sat up on the bed and stretched before turning her head back to Lewis.

"Of course, we're on our way." Lewis finished and ended the phone call. He turned back to the blonde.

"Zane says they need help. Apparently the move is harder than they thought." Lewis chuckled as he rolled himself out of the bed.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." Rikki walked over to the wooden cupboard that Lewis set aside for her and got the clothes she wanted to wear, it's true what he said, she basically already lives here.

Lewis and Rikki finally made their way towards Cleo's home, seeing all the boxes piled up against Don's car.

"Oh thank goodness. We need some help." Cleo said seeing Rikki and Lewis entering the house.

"Where do we start?" Rikki offered. Cleo showed Rikki the boxes that needs to get sealed and then packed into the car as they started.

Lewis and Zane already drove to the new address with a few boxes, just packing them in the empty room and heading back to help the girls with the final boxes.

Zane loaded the last boxes into his car, allowing Rikki and Lewis to ride with them to the house.

At the new house, Rikki and Lewis quickly helped, unpacking the boxes. Cleo couldn't quite work as hard as the others due to her pregnancy.

"Luckily the beds and big furniture had already been moved." Rikki exclaimed as she flopped down on a bed in the guest room.

"Come on, sunset is closer than you think, help me unpack these please." Lewis said as he opened another box with books and began to place them on the wooden bookshelf.

"Ugh, fine." Rikki groaned and rolled off from the bed, taking a few books and packing them away.

It was about six o'clock when they finished. Rikki let out a sigh of relief when she saw all the empty boxes standing on front of her.

"Wow that was tough."

"Thanks so much guys, Zane and I will do the finishing touches tomorrow." Cleo gave both Rikki and Lewis hugs, Zane also gave Rikki a hug and a firm handshake towards Lewis.

**XXX**

"I was thinking..."

"That can be dangerous." Cleo chuckled as they both sat on the sofa in their new home.

Zane smiled. "We should begin to think about names." Zane looked back at their hospital's test, indicating they will have a daughter.

"I actually have a few in mind, but I want to know what you think about them. First I thought about Carmen, it has the Spanish meaning of Garden. I also have Zoey, it means Life. And lastly, Angela, meaning messenger or angel." Cleo explained, and she Zane's eyes light up.

"I know what my baby girl's going to be called." Zane smiled as he moved closer and whispered into Cleo's ear.

"I know, I love that name the most." She replied, extremely happy with their choice.

"Come on, we have a big day tomorrow, we need to get some rest." Zane stood up and headed for the bedroom, Cleo following close behind.


	14. Chapter 14: Name for Baby Bennet-Sertori

_Hi guys, sorry, I haven't been on in so long.. school is keeping me very busy, and I have also started to post new stuff on WattPad, so I don't know for how long I will still be using ... But I will soon post my wattpad link on here, and I post my stories on there, I am also working on a book (a novel- it's not about h2o or mako) and It will be on wattpad as well... enjoy xx_

Cleo woke up at the break of dawn, smiling at the rhythmic breathing that she felt next to her. She looked over at Zane, and how peaceful he looked while sleeping.

Suddenly he stirred before opening his eyes tiredly, finding himself staring into Cleo's eyes.

"Good morning, how did you sleep for the first night in our new home?" He asked, placing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Good, except for the snoring." Cleo smiled back sheepishly.

"Snoring? Me? Never; I don't snore." Zane prompt himself on his elbows, still never taking his eyes off Cleo, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"You know..." Zane began again.

"We have to tell the other's about the name we've chosen."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered, everyone's coming here for lunch, we'll tell them then." Cleo replied, placing a hand over her belly; already bigger than usual.

Zane leaned in, stealing a kiss. He gave a last smirk to Cleo before standing up, and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Cleo decided to use this time to sit up on the bed, taking out her notebook and pen that she kept in the drawer of her bedside table.

She had decided a while ago to write a letter to her unborn baby, to keep and let her read once she's older. Cleo flipped the notebook open and began writing.

_My dear sweetheart_

_Someday when you read this, I want you to know how much your dad and I love you. You are our angel, never doubt at how special you are to us._

_You will bring us so much joy._

_Now that you're here in my tummy, I can feel your kicks. I love reaching down towards my belly and feeling you._

Cleo heard the bathroom door open and buried the notebook back inside her bedside table, smiling when Zane entered their bedroom again, wearing his shorts, but he was shirtless.

"It's already 10 am, if you wanna be ready for lunch; then I think you should get out of bed." Zane said, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a few minutes."

**XXX**

"So, what is this that Cleo wanted to discuss?" Bella asked as she, Rikki and Will walked towards the Bennet-Sertori home.

"I don't know, maybe just to see their new house?" Rikki shrugged.

"No, I think there's more to it. What if she's going into early Labour or-"

"Slow down Bella, she's only three months, there's no way she'll go into labour." Rikki calmed Bella down; she is always paranoid when it comes to her best friends.

"So, where's Lewis?" Will tried steering the conversation into a new direction, he hated pregnancy talks.

"He's still at work, he'll come in about," Rikki glanced down at her new leather wrist watch. "Thirty, maybe forty minutes."

Will nodded and they continued to walk in the hot burning sunny weather that belonged to the Gold Coast. It was just before noon when they arrived at the new address.

Cleo smiled at opening the door to her friends; she led them inside and gave Will and Bella a tour through the house. Rikki also had to admit, it looked great now that it's decorated, and all the furniture are here.

They got seated in the backyard; Zane brought some of his dad's chairs for the patio, since their family had 5 different sets of patio chairs. Lewis arrived just in time for lunch. They had roast beef, veggies and potato salad. For dessert, Zane made his famous Crème brûlée and vanilla custard.

After the cheerful event, Cleo invited everyone inside for coffee, as they got seated, Will finally turned to Cleo.

"So what is the real reason that you've invited us all here?"

"There is a reason for all of this. It wasn't just to celebrate our new home." Cleo answered, standing beside Zane, she glanced over at him, and he just smiled her with his arrogant smile.

"We finally decided on a name for our baby." She cheered happily, clapping her hands together. Bella's eyes lit up almost instantly.

"Congratulations Cleo, I'm so happy, what's the name?" The blonde asked.

"Angela." Zane said, on behalf of them both.

"Yes, we found that it means Angel, or messenger, and she is a messenger angel, sent to us."

"Looks like the name is very well suited to her." Lewis smiled. He looked around Cleo and Zane's home, he wished that he could also treat Rikki in the way that Zane treated Cleo, of course Rikki had agreed to stay with him, but in his small apartment, it's still going to be a challenge and a half. Maybe he can surprise Rikki one day with a beautiful home, only made for them.

_I only have one story on Wattpad, 'Secrets and Lies'.. But I am editing it and changing some plotlines.. There is also fanfics that I __**will**__ post on Wattpad but I __**won't **__be posting them on here, so feel free to follow my Wattpad account pls. I will start posting my next fanfiction on there once I hit 500 followers so yeah.. that's still a while to go._

* * *

><p> userMakoAndWritingDreams

* * *

><p><em>Thanks guys, have a great daynight _

_love you all_

_~I_


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble in Paradise?

"Will," Bella began with a soft voice. "Can I ask you something?" Will reached out, taking Bella's petite hand in his own.

"Sure, anything."

"When will we like... Move in together? Rikki had moved in with Lewis, Cleo and Zane also have their own place."

"So? It doesn't mean we have to be like them."

"Don't you want to have me here?" Bella's voice began to tremble.

"Of course I want you here. I'm just not ready for such a big commitment. We're still young."

"We already graduated a few months ago." Bella raised her voice slightly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You can't live in this boat shed forever, at some point you will have to get a better place."

"I will," he answered. "Someday, when I'm ready."

"Well don't let me stop you." Bella huffed and took a step closer to the door.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's pretty clear to me what you meant, Will. Goodbye." She said and left the boatshed, closing the door with a swift movement, causing Will to flinch slightly once she was gone.

Bella dove off the docks and swam to the pier next to Lewis's apartment, she dried herself and knocked on the door, it wasn't long before Rikki opened it.

"Bella, come in," Rikki began, she saw Bella's eyes were red and puffy. "Have you been crying?" She asked when they entered the room, Lewis was still viciously typing on his computer, finishing the last paragraph of his project.

"I ran away from Will, I asked him when we can move in together like you and Cleo have moved in with your boyfriends, but he said he's not ready for a commitment."

"That's his loss Bella, he's just gonna miss out on a whole lot of great stuff." Rikki said, obviously not giving a damn for Will.

"No Bella, don't listen to Rikki. If Will isn't ready, then you should just wait a bit, but don't dump him over something like this." Lewis said upon hearing what Bella said. He flipped his laptop shut and walked over to the girls.

"Lewis, don't make exceptions for Will, this is his fault."

"He's not ready!" Lewis raised his voice.

"Guys," Bella interrupted the bicker between Lewis and Rikki. "It's my choice whether I should give him a chance or not. I think it's better if I leave."

She headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Mako." She replied and left.

Once Bella was gone, Rikki looked awkwardly back at Lewis, he just rolled his eyes and pulled Rikki into his chest.

"That was one of the stupidest fights yet." Rikki mumbled softly.

"Remind me to never argue about something as stupid again." Lewis chuckled deeply, inhaling Rikki's tropical scent from where she was still snuggled in his arms.

"I will," Rikki replied, leaning up to kiss Lewis.

**XXX**

Bella was hiding; deep inside the forest of their magical island, she had no intention to anyone finding her. She needed time to gather her thoughts, although a certain someone also wanted a quiet place to think.

She looked up when she heard the twigs and leaves crack beneath Will's shoes.

"What do want?" She asked harshly, rubbing a hand over her teared face.

"I want to talk to you," Will said, kneeling just in front of Bella to lock his eyes with hers.

"Bella, I love you, I really do. Someday I would love be able to wake up in the morning and see you beside me, I am just not ready for such a big thing yet, give me a few more months please?" He asked, wiping another tear from Bella's face and standing up.

"Oh Will," Bella breathed, not standing up quick enough to be in his arms once again. "That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever told me."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes, but only this one time." Bella joked, showing one finger; her index finger in front of Will.

The two walked back through the forest, slowly finding their way back to the beach, where they parted ways for the night; Bella in the water, and Will in his boat.


	16. Chapter 16: Hospital!

"...Zane!" Cleo's screams echoed through the halls. Zane heard Cleo and headed back down to the bedroom.

"Yes, I'm here; do have to be so loud?"

"The baby," she breathed, gripping her belly. "Something's wrong, I'm getting pains."

"Shit," Zane scratched the side of his head. "We should go to the hospital."

"The baby can't be coming already? I'm just18 weeks." Cleo said, Zane just shook his head.

"We can't take chances, let's go."

"Wait, call Lewis, he knows about this sort of things." Zane nodded and got out his phone. He hoped that it wouldn't be something serious like early labour.

"Good morning, this is Lewis."

"Lewis, we need your help, Cleo's got some serious pains, like contractions."

"I'm on my way, you don't think it's labour?"

"I have no knowledge about this, so that's kinda why I'm calling you."

"Okay, chill. I'll be there in a few minutes." Lewis hung up and headed off to Cleo and Zane's house. Like he said, a few minutes later he stood at the front door.

Zane took him to the bedroom with Cleo lied on the bed, occasionally gripping her stomach and giving small yelps of pain.

"It's okay, Lewis is here." Zane said.

"Cleo, lift your shirt a bit." Lewis instructed, she did so and Lewis placed a hand on her skin, just as the baby kicked. Cleo's body shocked but she tried keeping still, letting Lewis see what's wrong.

"It feels like normal kicks, I don't think it's contractions, I just think this little girl likes kick boxing." Cleo couldn't help but smile at Lewis's comment.

Thanks Lewis, I almost got worried here."

"I heard green tea helps for the pain though." Lewis added. Cleo opened her mouth to thank Lewis again but she got cut off by Lewis's phone ringing; it played one of the songs that Bella usually sung in the café.

"It's a private number,"

"Answer it, maybe it's important."

"Lewis McCartney speaking." He answered.

"Hello Lewis, this is Caroline James, I'm phoning from the Gold Coast hospital. Rikki Chadwick's been in a car accident, I assume you know her?" She asked.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend. I'm on my way," Lewis hung up, looking back at Cleo and Zane.

"It's Rikki; she's been in an accident." He turned around, heading for the door. "I'm going to see if she's okay, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, good luck." Cleo called.

XXX

Lewis rushed into the emergency room, searching for a nurse.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Yes...I'm searching for Rikki Chadwick, she's my girlfriend, I heard she had been in a car accident." Lewis replied. The nurse nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

She led him towards a private room and opened the door.

Rikki lied motionless on the hospital bed; she had a drip in her left arm and a bandage around her waist line.

"Will she be okay?" Lewis asked without a doubt.

"She's in a coma," The nurse answered. "She will probably wake up in a few hours, the injuries weren't too severe."

"Thanks nurse... Blake." Lewis said, directing his eyes to her name tag.

"I'll check in again later." The nurse gave a sweet smile before leaving Lewis in the room.

He switched his phone off and silently strolled over to one of the chairs, plumping his body into it.

"Rikki," He whispered softly. "Please wake up."

No reaction...

XXX

"This is Lewis McCartney's phone, I'm not available now, please leave a message."

"Lewis. It's Cleo. What's going on with Rikki? Is she okay, please let me know when you get this message?" Cleo hung up and turned to Zane with a worried look on her face.

"He's not answering. I hope they're okay."

"They will be, Lewis is a tough guy, and don't forget about Rikki. She may be the toughest girl I've ever met." Zane said, pulling Cleo in for a hug.


	17. Chapter 17: Hospital x2

Lewis's eyes were red; he had been going on for nearly three days without any sleep. He waited day in and day out next to Rikki's bed, hoping to see her baby blue eyes flutter open.

He had contacted the other's to explain the situation, but Rikki wasn't allowed any visitors, except Lewis and Terry.

Terry couldn't be around very much because of his work; Lewis mentally scowled him for not being there for his daughter.

"Rikki," He repeated the name for what felt like the millionth time. "I need you, please wake up."

It's no use, he felt like giving up. Giving up on himself, on Rikki, or maybe just on life in general.

He stood up, heading for the door.

"L..Lewis..." He heard a weak voice, it made him stop dead in his tracks and turn around.

"Rikki, it's okay, you're safe." His bloodshot eyes lit up instantly as he went over to her and clasped Rikki's hand in his own.

"Where am I?" She seemed so vulnerable, Lewis smiled softly.

"You're in the Gold Coast hospital; you've been in some car accident." Lewis explained. "Do you remember anything from it?" He asked.

"No, no I don't." Rikki said quickly, changing the subject back to Lewis before he could continue digging deeper.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Cleo and Zane are still at home, the baby started kicking earlier, and I haven't seen Bella or Will lately." Lewis replied.

Rikki nodded in understanding before her eyes fell close again. "I'm tired," She mumbled. Lewis brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"Okay, sleep, you need your rest."

**XXX**

"Cleo, Rikki's awake and stable, they'll allow visitors by tomorrow if everything is still okay. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks Lewis, it means a lot, Rikki's lucky to have you."

"Yeah, I guess."

Cleo hung up and turned back to her conversation with Bella, she wanted to have a girl's day out; actually just to buy baby stuff for Cleo.

"What did he say?"

"Rikki's stable, maybe we'll be allowed to visit her tomorrow."

"That's great news," Bella remarked before turning her attention to some pink bunny outfit hanging on a rack. "This is so cute," she squealed.

"Yeah," She answered half-heartedly. "Come on Cleo, I know you're worried, but there's nothing we can do now."

"I've known Rikki for four years now, if something happens to her... I wouldn't be able to handle it." Cleo said, absentmindedly digging through a pile of baby socks.

"She'll be fine, don't think like that."

"Okay, let's continue with the shopping, I need a distraction."

"I need to show you this; you're going to love it." Bella exclaimed, linking her arm into Cleo's and heading off to another baby section.

"Aren't these just the cutest things you've ever seen?" Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's adorable." Cleo said, getting the purple dress and placing it into the basket.

**XXX**

Rikki woke up to sudden warmth across her body. She opened her eyes and looked sideways; to the source of the heat. Rikki was sprawled out on Lewis's chest–sill in the small hospital bed.

She reached out with a weak finger, tracing Lewis's jaw.

"Good morning," Lewis's voice suddenly spoke, but he kept his eyes shut.

"Hey, did you sleep here the whole night?" Rikki asked him.

"Yeah, but luckily the nurse didn't mind, she came in late last night to check on you and saw me next to you; she just said I must keep an eye on you."

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself thank you." Rikki snarled, trying to sit up straight but she wasn't strong enough.

"No, you're not. That's why you're here."

"I didn't know my boyfriend is my doctor." She said sarcastically, looking up at the roof.

"I just care about you, and I care a lot."

"Thank you," Rikki looked back at Lewis.

"Thank you for always being there for me when I needed you. I love you."

"I love you too." Lewis smiled, pulling her closer for a kiss.


End file.
